User blog:ArbitraryNumbers/Cr1TiKaL respect blog
Abilities Gamer Powers Charlie is a special kind of human; he's a gamer. Being a gamer is the highest point of evolution a human should have. In order to have this potential unlocked in their genes, one must befertilized in the womb by G-Fuel instead of the father's sperm. It grants him a myriad of abilities that normal humans cannot, such as: *Gamer fumes that attract women *Enhanced power in the event of a full moon *Enhanced reflexes *Enhanced senses **Precognition via smell **Can "feel" when it's one's birthday **Can "taste" one's panties getting wet from miles away **Can see through fog **Can smell how big one's penis is *Semen that contains 16 GB of RAM *Enhanced brain capacity (Over 10 billion synaptic neuroscooters firing simultaneously every second, kept healthy by the complex carbohydrates of doritos ) *Skin thicker than a turtle's shell thanks to callouses , allowing a gamer to hold a live grenade in their hand and feel nothing when it explodes A gamer's power source is G Fuel. *G Fuel is capable of turning a small octopus into a kraken if sufficient amounts are given *Drinking too much G Fuel can damage one's liver *Gamers bleed G Fuel Miscallaneous Powers The above abilities are powers that all gamers have, but each gamer also has the potential to develop their own unique abilities as well. These are abilities that Charlie unlocked: *Can phase in and out of walls *Can touch his nipples with his toes *Wind Manipulation (via Vortex, Tiger Titties Hurricane, and Whirlwind Assault) *Gravity Manipulation (via Vortex, Flying Nipples, and Tornado Kick) *Can break through space and time (via Whirlwind Assault) *Fire Manipulation (via Fist of Fury) *Can throw a frisbee over 102 miles. *Regeneration (via Go-Go Gadget Extendo-Limbs and Metal Gear Solid 5 Rocket Punch) *Ice Manipulation *Can throw things into other dimensions Combat Attacks *Tiger Titties Hurricane *Tornado Kick - A technique that Ryu and Ken plagiarized from Cr1TiKaL. Charlie extends out his leg and spins around fast enough to lift himself off the ground and fly forward. *Concrete Cockblaster - A flying dropkick that can bust through concrete. *Vortex - Cr1TiKaL temporarily turns off gravity for himself. In this state, he can rotate his body from mental thought alone, allowing him to perform as many aerial kickflips as he wants. *Go-Go Gadget Extendo-Limbs - Charlie is capable of breaking up the bones and dislocating the joints in his limbs, allowing for him to stretch his punches and kicks twice as far as a normal human can. His bones regenerate back together afterwards. *Metal Gear Solid 5 Rocket Punch - Cr1TiKaL detaches his arm and commands it to fly around at mach-speed. When it collides with the opponent, he has the option to detonate it (he can simply regenerate the arm afterward), or he can simply have it retreat, as it is controlled by his mind. This move also grants him long-distance use of some of his other moves. For example, he can perform a long-distance Fist of Fury or Titty Twister, If he gives the arm a Shotgun, he'll be able to perform a long distance Dolphin Dive, etc. *Whirlwind Assault - A technique that Wamuu stole from Cr1TiKaL, changing it to "Divine Sandstorm". Wamuu's version is much weaker, as it tears apart human bodies, while OG Cr1TiKaL can use this move to rip through space and time to attack the opponent in the future or the past. *Flying Nipples - A flying tackle that carries Charlie straight forward while ignoring the forces of gravity. He cannot change direction with this attack, but he can make it carry him forward for as long as he wants. *Titty Twister - Cr1TiKaL grabs onto the opponent's nipples and twists them with the strength of twenty-five men. *Fist of Fury - Cr1TiKaL punches fast enough to ignite the oxygen in the air, creating explosions. *Testosterone Tsunami *Cumdumpster Rush *Reverse Cowgirl Tigerclaw *Pigeon's Edge - A midair falling sword attack that is meant for stealth kills. *Uppercut to Jesus - A megaton-force uppercut that sends the opponent into the next plane of existence. *Crouching Tiger - Cr1TiKaL crouches down. This allows him to attack the opponent's crotch. **Nutsack Fondle Express - Cr1TiKaL often aims for the crotch when he crouches. He knows all of the pressure points within the human nutsack, and knows exactly where to fondle to get the best results. **Nutsack Flurry - Charlie performs a one-handed rush of punches on the opponent's crotch. *Swallow's Tail *Spin Attack - Cr1TiKaL spins around with his shotgun, damaging any opponent who makes contact with the gun. *Dolphin Dive - Cr1TiKaL jabs the opponent in the stomach with a shotgun and fires it for a kill confirm. Often used as a follow up to his Spin Attack. Feats/Statements *Attack Potency/Durability Feats: **Kicked an opponent so hard that it registered on the Richter Scale (9-B to 6-C+) **Fought and restrained a cockroach that threatened to destroy the whole city (7-B) **Claimed that his kicks could shatter the earth (5-B) **Claimed to be able to take on the stars in the sky (4-A) **Implied to be comparable to the Powerpuff Girls (5-A) **Can break through spacetime with his attacks (High 3-A) **Can tank ICBMs (High 7-C) **Can tank planets flying through his windshield (5-A) **Defeated MCU Thanos (High 6-B) **Compared his anus to a black hole (4-B) *Speed Feats: **Can perform a series of slashes before the human eye can process it (Hypersonic) ***The human forearm is 1.5 feet, which makes for a circumference of 2.871216 meters. Charlie performed tthree 180 degree swings of the blade in a timeframe that the human eye couldn't perceive, which brings the total distance up to 4.306824 meters. An object needs to be moving within a timeframe of 1/250 seconds to be invisible to the human eye, so when you divide it out, the result is Mach 3.1. **Can keep up with ICBMs (Hypersonic+)